Talking to the Moon
by ValentinaEmo-256
Summary: His neighbors think he's crazy, but they don't understand. She was all he had, until he met Dawn Berlitz.


**Talking to the Moon**

* * *

_What if I can't forget you?_

_I'll burn your name into my throat_

_I'll be the fire that will catch you._

He set his pen down gently and stared at his handwriting that covered the paper from top to bottom. Sighing, his warm brown eyes looked up from his work and looked out the window. The stars and the moon twinkled brightly and beamed down at him. The moon and the stars would only do that when he was alone, he even felt like they were trying to talk to him. He used to talk to the sky, but his neighbors thought he was crazy when he would scream.

He turned his head, his gazed caught the picture frame on his desk. He picked it up, and his expression softened. The picture had a family, a beautiful family actually. A woman with wild red hair, and lime green eyes eyes smiled at the camera gently, while he stood beside her and had his arm wrapped around her waist. His black hair covered the right parts of his brown eyes, and in his other hand was a toddler. No older than the age of two. The baby girl was not looking at the camera, but had her hands around her father's neck, like she was going to kiss him on the cheek.

Ash sighed, "Why did you have to go." He put his hands over his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Daddy?" A little girl tiptoed into her father's bedroom. Ash looked up and turned to face his daughter, her pink nightgown standing out in the dark.

"Isabella," he paused and crouched down in front of her, "It's late, you should go to sleep." Isabella looked just like her mother. The same wild, fire truck red hair and the lime green eyes.

She scratched at one of her freckles, "I couldn't sleep." She peeked over his shoulder, "What were you doing?"

"Just some paperwork, Bell. Come on Let's get you to bed." Ash smiled gently at his daughter. Isabella nodded slowly and raised her arms above her head. Ash picked her up, and she immediately wrapped her small arms around his neck. Isabella sighed and curled into his chest. The raven-haired man walked down the hallway, and opened the bedroom door. Toys were scattered on the floor and her bed was messy, she had to clean her room later.

"Wait, Daddy." Isabella said, sleepiness laced in her words. She bit her lip, as if she was deciding to say what she was thinking. "Can you talk to the moon with me?" Ash stopped what he was doing.

"Huh?"

Her eyes grew wide and she grinned, "Talk to the moon with me. Oh, please daddy, please!" She begged, rocking back and forth in his arms. She dangled here and there, repeating "please" over and over again in his ear.

"Bell," He said. "It's too late to talk to the moon, it's time for bed." He tucked his daughter in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Ash slightly chuckled at her pouting lips. "Goodnight, Bell."

"Night, Daddy." She yawned. Ash walked out of her room, but before he shut the door, he heard the blankets move. As much as he wanted to tell his daughter go back to bed, he listened.

Isabella sat on her knees, and had her hands in a praying form as she gazed at the moon. The light flashed into her eyes, giving them a brighter shade of green, if that was even possible.

"Mommy, if that's you, I wanted to say I miss you." She grinned. "Daddy and I are doing really well in Sin-noh." She stumbled on trying to say Sinnoh, but continued. "I even met some new friends at school, and I made it on the soccer team! Daddy was really proud, you should have seen his face. I hope you're having a great time up there, and I want you to come back. I have to go to bed now, night Mommy!"

Isabella scrambled into her bed and soon fell asleep, her snores echoing in her room. Ash thought to himself. _She talks to the moon, thinking it's her mom? _He had many questions running through his head at that moment, but he yawned loudly. _I think I'll just get some sleep. I do miss you though._

But the rest of the night, Ash couldn't sleep. He pondered in his head, when his daughter started talking to the moon. Did she really think her mother was the moon? As much as he hoped to believe she was up there, he couldn't. Just couldn't.

Ash rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. He thought about everything that he had gone through. His mother got married to a nice man named Silver, who treated him like his own son. Ash had came back and won the Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh League. He even beat Cynthia, which was his goal, he was now the champion. He met a beautiful girl, named Charlotte, who was a coordinator at the time, and fell in love.

He even thought she was the one. He even decided to marry her. He was nervous of course, but she said yes. They got married in Unova and lived there for a while. Ash was preparing for the Unova league. She announced she was pregnant few weeks after they got married. She gave birth to a baby girl, she insisted they name her Isabella. And that was her name.

During the time Isabella was a baby. Charlotte grew sick, very sick, and so did Isabella. Isabella apparently had a sickness that she inherited from her mother, so she had to be careful on what she did and ate, and take medicine. Ash brought them home days later, and everything seemed fine.

Ash groaned and closed his eyes, his face scrunched up. Charlotte hired a family photographer for pictures after she felt better. It was a nice sunny day, Isabella was throwing a few tantrums, but nothing bad. The family did well on the pictures, and the photographer said he had never seen such a beautiful, happy family before. The last picture was their best.

After the photo-shoot, Ash put the two most important women in his life in the car and drove. He smiled at his wife and held her hand as he drove. He looked behind him to see his daughter asleep with her thumb in her mouth. His wife was fell asleep soon after, her head against the car's window.

Then **_it_** happened.

Ash turned to his side and pulled the blankets over his head. _No, get the memory out. Don't think about it. _

_I'm sorry, Charlotte. I really am. I hope you forgive me._ He closed his brown eyes and relaxed as he slowly fell asleep. His bedroom window still open, the wind blew in his room, and the moon twinkled brightly. He swore before he fell asleep, he heard someone call his name.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy. Oh before I forget, Ash is 28, and Isabella is 7. Charlotte is my character. Please Review.**


End file.
